Nobody Sees
by ifan13
Summary: Rose and the Human Doctor are stuck in Pete's world and left to live a normal, human life - no TARDIS in this story. Can they just give in to love and make this work?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This is a story based on the YouTube video "Nobody Sees" by the brilliant, talented, and wonderful Seduff. It is a really great video that everyone should watch, but warning! It contains _spoilers_ for this story!

**Disclaimer:** I neither own Doctor Who, nor the amazing video which this is based on.

**Nobody Sees**

_**Prologue**_

"I said, 'Rose Tyler,'" the Doctor said. He and his clone, the Meta Crisis Doctor stood on either side of a desperate Rose Tyler on a cold, forlorn beach beside Bad Wolf Bay in Pete's world.

"Yeah," Rose Tyler replied, then asked questioningly, "and how was that sentence gonna end?"

The Doctor looked at her mournfully. "Does it need saying?"

_Yes it does! _Rose wanted to scream at him as she looked at him tearfully. _I crossed time and space so that I could hear those words!_ She knew what he was doing here and she both hated and loved the Doctor for it. Rose knew he was trying to make her happy by giving her someone who could die, but wouldn't he see she didn't want to be happy with anyone but him? Nevertheless, she turned toward the Meta Crisis Doctor to see if he would say those three little words she so desperately needed to hear.

"And you, Doctor. What was the end to that sentence?"

The Meta Crisis Doctor leaned over to Rose and whispered those three precious words in her ear. "I love you."

In that moment, all the thoughts she had been thinking didn't matter anymore. This man thought just like _her _Doctor, so if he loved her, then so did _her _Doctor. And so she loved him just for that. She gazed into his eyes for a moment and then grabbed his lapels and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Rose poured everything into that kiss – her frustration at her Doctor's misplaced chivalry, her hurt at his rejection even though she knew he did it out of love, and _her _love for the Doctor. The Human Doctor did almost the same thing. He did pour in his anger at being rejected by his own self, but mostly, he poured in his overwhelming love and adoration for the woman he was kissing.

The original Doctor, on the other hand, just stood there, watching them as Rose put her arms around his double. He knew he was doing what would make everyone (besides himself) happiest in the end, but for some reason, this thought did not stop his hearts from breaking. He turned around, unable to watch any longer, and walked with Donna into the TARDIS, silently saying goodbye to his love for the very last time.

Rose broke away from the Meta Crisis Doctor at the familiar sound of the TARDIS dematerializing and ran towards it, only to stop as she realized there was nothing she could do. The _other_ Doctor came over and intertwined his fingers with hers. Rose knew that he could make their relationship work and that he would pour his whole self into it. She was the only barrier. She would try, but she didn't know whether or not she could let herself love someone who wasn't the original Time Lord she fell in love with.

Rose and the Human Doctor looked at each other and wondered where they would be in six months.

**A/N:** What did ya think? Let me know! If you want to know where their relationship will be in six months, review!


	2. How It Feels

**A/N: **So, here's the first chapter! This is pretty angsty but don't worry. This is a story with a happy ending! Again, a big thank you to the wonderful Seduff for the inspiration for this story. And now, without further ado ...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Doctor, Rose Tyler, or John Smith. Neither do I own the song Nobody Sees, from which many lines shall be quoted through out the rest of the story.

**Nobody Sees**

**_Chapter 1: How It Feels_  
><strong>

_"Nobody knows just how it feels today ..."_

Six months later found the human Doctor (now going by the name John Smith) and Jackie Tyler standing in the kitchen of the flat he and Rose shared. Six months hadn't gone well and Jackie was worried. She was a loving mother and she had noticed things that worried her. One thing she noticed terrified her – Rose was always distant. If John said he loved her, she responded in a far away voice. Whenever Rose looked at him, it was obvious she was seeing someone else. This scarred Jackie. She liked John and didn't want him to get hurt, but more importantly, she knew her daughter was never going to heal if she kept pining for an alien who was sealed off in another universe and who had already rejected her.

"She still misses him, doesn't she?" Jackie asked John that day in the kitchen, not bothering to clarify who _him_ was – they both knew.

John tried to seem nonchalant, "Yeah, she still misses him." He tried to pretend that this didn't bother him – that it wasn't breaking his heart. But he couldn't stop thinking about what had been happening these past few months and what had happened just yesterday when they had gone to Pete and Jackie's mansion to visit little Tony. One minute Rose had been by his side and the next, had been sitting on a window seat gazing into the distance with her mind even more distant, all because someone had said the word ginger. Yeah, this _did_ bother him, but he really didn't need to let Jackie know that.

They both returned to the living room to join everyone else, but when Jackie took another look at John's face, she made an imperial decision that it was time that she and Pete went back home to Tony.

Pete (predictably) began to protest, "Love, it's only-" but Jackie silenced him with a _look_.

"Rose, love, that was a lovely supper. You come visit me tomorrow, alright? We gotta get back to Tony now."

"Oh, um, 'course, Mum," Rose mumbled, looking slightly confused. "But Tony'll be fine. You can stay a little longer!"

"No, we've gotta go! Love you, darlin'." Jackie hurried herself and Pete out of there as quickly as she could. After looking at John's face, she had realized that her question had opened the floodgates and she and Pete didn't need to be there when everything got flooded.

John left soon after wards. He loved Rose and knew that if he had to say one word to her right now, he would regret it later. He walked around all night, waiting for the anger inside of him to die down like it usually did. But it didn't. The anger, hurt, and despair that he felt just got greater and greater, building like a wave. John _couldn't_ go home, not till he calmed down.

It just wasn't fair! He worked so hard to please her – he loved her so much. But Rose was so distant – so focused on "the real Doctor" she rarely even noticed him, really noticed him. They'd been so happy at first, but Rose had begun to become distant and there had been nothing he could do to stop it.

John was brilliant; you'd think he'd be able to figure out way to get through to Rose, but he couldn't. He was helpless and felt so human – he hated it. Although, come to think of it, he'd been a bit rubbish at making the whole love thing work even when he had had two hearts. Just look at the debacle with Madame de Pompadour, oh, and the one with Joan Redfern. And when it came to telling Rose he loved her that first time at Bad Wolf Bay, he'd been pretty rubbish too – letting her say it first and then wasting so much time that he never got to say it back …

Even though she hurt him so much, John couldn't stay away from Rose for very long, and so, he crept back into the flat in the wee hours of the morning, even though his emotions were not completely under control. He hoped Rose was in bed, asleep, but she wasn't. She was in a dressing gown, waiting for him, an angry look on her face.

_That's the most emotion she's shown in three months_, John thought.

"Where the hell were you?" Rose said in a quiet, angry voice. "You just left without a word and have been gone for hours. But, of course, you didn't think about the fact that I might be worried."

John glared at her. "Oh, so you noticed! I suppose that makes sense – you got worried when your one representation of the other … universe disappeared."

"Now, that's not fair!"

"Isn't it? I knew traveling with me had changed you, Rose Tyler. I thought it had changed you so that you knew you were part of something greater. But you're just like all the other humans," he said bitterly. "You don't want to help anyone – you're only interested in bringing the stars closer to you so that you can use them. That's the only reason you took my hand at Bad Wolf Bay – so that you could see 'him' everyday." He was so hurt – he had come too soon and her words had let out all the feelings he had spent all night trying to put away. But, even so, as soon as he said those words, he regretted them. They weren't really true. His Rose was the most selfless person he had ever met. But she had been alone for so long and had tried so hard to get her life on the TARDIS with the Doctor back that when he had turned her away for everyone else's good, it hurt too much for her to accept his gift. She didn't want the "consolation prize". But she didn't realize that her "prize" really was the Doctor. John knew all this, but sometimes (like tonight), it was more than the human side of him could stand.

"I'm sorry," he whispered sincerely, trying to make up for what he had just said, trying to wipe that stricken look off her face.

"Just go," was her only response.

"Go where?" he asked with a little laugh – trying to appear unworried, hoping against hope that she wasn't serious. One look at her face, however, proved that she was. And so he protested, "But I love you!" It didn't matter how much Rose hurt him, he had to stay because it would hurt even more to leave.

But Rose didn't relent. "I said, 'Go!'"

John looked at her incredulously. She couldn't be turning him away – even after what he had said. They'd been through too much together. Then he began to feel angry again. She was done with him? Fine! Without her, maybe he could find a way to be useful to the universe again. _But it would hurt so- no, don't think about it. The future is the future. No use in thinking about the pain of losing my Rose._ Besides, he was a Time Lord. He didn't need her. She wasn't the Rose he knew anyway, not any more. This proved it.

Rose watched John stomp out, anger and hurt written all over his face. She followed him to the door, leaned against it when it closed, and let out a deep breath. Then she sank down and began to sob. She had just kicked out someone who she knew, with out a doubt, loved her. But when he had accused her of bring the stars down to her level and of using him, she had just snapped. Not because it was completely unjustified – it wasn't. She snapped because she recognized the little kernel of truth in his words and her defense against her guilty conscience was anger.

The thing was, she had tried – she'd tried really hard – to make their relationship work. And for the first three months, they'd been pretty happy. But as time went on, she began to feel guilty every time they kissed or she told him that she loved him. Rose felt as though she was cheating on the _real _Doctor. And so, she started showing John less and less affection so that she wouldn't have to feel the inevitable backlash of guilt.

But Rose became lonely, so lonely. She looked at John so that she could see the Doctor and comfort herself. But that only reminded her that she could never be with her Doctor. She'd gotten to him once and had been sent back again. It hurt so much to realize that and to know that she still loved him. It hurt even more to have someone who loved her completely and not be able to love him in the same way. But Rose had stayed with John, hoping that maybe things would work themselves out. Besides, if she lost John, her Doctor's precious face would begin to fade in her memories.

In Rose's clearer moments, she had realized that she was in a holding pattern that she couldn't get out of. Ignoring John, thinking of the Doctor, using John, feeling guilty about using John, paying attention to John, feeling guilty about paying attention to John, ignoring John, feeling lonely, thinking of the Doctor …

Rose had thrown John out in a fit of anger, but perhaps it was a good thing. She could finally break out of the cycle she had been stuck in and he could move on. Because while she loved John, she was only _in_ love with the Doctor, and John deserved more than a girl whose heart was claimed by an alien that he wasn't.

_Yeah, this could be a good thing, right?_

**A/N: **I know it seems like they can't make things work out, but I promise they will! Reviews feed my little writer's soul and make me write faster. So, please, review!**  
><strong>


	3. How Our Hearts Break

**A/N: **And, after a very long hiatus, may I present ... the second chapter of Nobody Sees! It's rather short, but this was definitely a good stopping point. The only thing I have left to say up here is thank you to daughterofapollo18, without whom I would have given up this story entirely. Thank you so much!_  
><em>

**Disclaimer: **I make absolutely no claim to Doctor Who, Nobody Sees (the song), or Nobody Sees (the amazing video by Seduff that everyone should watch ... but not yet ... It contains spoilers!).

**Nobody Sees**

**_Chapter 2: How Hearts Our Break_**

_"Nobody sees how our hearts break."  
><em>

_Is it just me or has it been raining a lot lately?_ Rose thought as she lay on her bed. It had been two weeks since John had left, but Rose didn't feel any better and the rain matched her mood perfectly. She'd thought that because John was gone and she couldn't hurt him anymore, she'd feel better (because she wouldn't have a guilty conscience anymore). She knew she wouldn't be whole again – she still missed the Doctor; but she'd thought things would be even just a little bit better. Yet somehow, they weren't better at all. She was even more lonely. She wanted John to come home.

Rose picked up her mobile and dialed his number. She was going to prologize, he would come back to her, and everything would be right again.

But then, Rose remembered her problem and she pressed end on her phone. If he came home, the pattern would start all over and things would get bad all over again. Then again, if he didn't come home, Rose would continue to feel as though there was a hole within her. She was at an impasse and it was killing her.

Why did this hurt so much, anyway? She was in love with the Doctor! Rose was so confused and her first instinct was to call John and talk to him about it. But again, she couldn't. She was even more alone that she had ever been before.

Rose looked out of her gloomy window just as she had done weeks ago, the day before she had kicked John out. However, that time she had been looking out the window and longing for the Doctor. This time, unbeknownst to herself, the man Rose thought of had only one beating heart.

Rose snapped out of it ten minutes later as a low rumble of thunder sounded, amazed that she'd zoned out for so long, thinking about a man. She didn't realize that the object of her thoughts hadn't been alien.

* * *

><p>John sat at the desk in his hotel room, the very same night that Rose almost called him. As soon as he and Rose had broken up, he'd gone and volunteered his services to Torchwood. He would've done it as soon as he'd arrived in Pete's world but he'd been so focused on Rose … Anyway, that didn't matter now.<p>

He was really happy to be working with Torchwood – finally, he could again be making a difference. Because of who he was, Torchwood had very quickly promoted him to chief science officer. He, in turn, loved his work so much, he brought it home … well, back to his hotel room, anyway. He really enjoyed it becau- Oh, who was he kidding? He brought work back with him to distract him from the pain of losing _her_. And it usually worked – he was usually able to distract himself. But John was his own worst enemy and he kept defeating his own goals. He'd been sitting here for hours and he hadn't got a thing done.

John sighed and pulled out a picture from underneath all of his stuff. It was of Rose. She was wearing her winter coat and looking over her shoulder with a broad, beautiful smile. He stared at her for a minute, his hungry eyes soaking up the sight of her. He had needed this.

But then, John abruptly put the picture down. He couldn't keep doing this to himself. The sight of her only intensified his pain. He took off his "brainy specs" and raked his hands down his face. He needed to stop doing this to himself! It hurt so much.

Why couldn't he just forget her?

Almost everything John did reminded him of Rose. The next day, he went out to get some lunch during his break and ordered automatically – without thinking. It wasn't until he was already eating that he realized he'd ordered Rose's favorite. Really, really good chips.

Unbidden, his mind flashed back to so long ago – to a time almost right after he'd regenerated into his current cheeky and foxy self. Back to when he and Rose had traveled to New Earth and had lay on the apple grass, just talking to each other.

_"That was our first date," Rose said with a smile, remembering. Her hair whipped around her face and her eyes twinkled._

_ The Doctor smiled, remembering as well. "We had chips!"_

_ Rose giggled. She loved going to get chips anytime, but that had been her favorite "chip trip" __of all._

He couldn't even eat without thinking about her. John stared at the chip in his hand and nodded his head, almost accepting that fact.

That night, he went for a walk along the pier and stood there for hours, trying to clear his head. Yet all he could seem to do was think about her – not about forgetting her, but about how much he still loved her. A small wish popped into John's head – a wish, a prayer that Rose was thinking about him tonight like he was thinking about her.

But he knew that was impossible.

* * *

><p>Rose paced her flat. Her mind wouldn't obey her. All she could think about was the Doctor. But not the one that was gone. The Doctor that had survived in John. John, her loving man who she had thrown away, because she didn't love him the way he loved her. She just wanted to forget him but her mind had other ideas. She moved to sit by her window and looked out onto to the city.<p>

He was out there, somewhere. Rose wondered if his mind wasn't obeying him either, tonight. Yet as soon as she thought that, she knew it was impossible.

Rose was awake all night, not able to sleep. When she sat up in her bed, her mind flashed back to when they had fought. _Oh, he's got to be congratulating himself at his escape from me! _She thought in anguish. It was a thought that she couldn't bear.

**A/N: **I plan on getting back into fanfiction and updating this very soon but reviews will really encourage me in that regard, so please review! And thank you for reading!


	4. Pick You Up, Play Your Fool

**A/N: **Alright, we're almost done! One more chapter after this, maybe possibly two ... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

**Disclaimer:** It is more likely that Fox will come to it's senses and bring back _Firefly_ than that I will ever own Doctor Who or the amazing video by Seduff that this story is based on.

**Nobody Sees**

**_Chapter 3: Pick You Up, Play Your Fool_**

_"Who's gonna pick you up? Who's gonna bend your rules? Who's gonna be your prop? Who's gonna play your fool?"  
><em>

John was still there – just outside Rose's flat, in her flat. Echos of him – memories of him haunted her. She would wake up in the middle of the night, convinced that she heard his footsteps on the stairs. Not someone else's – his. She had long ago memorized his sound.

But every time she went to check, every time she looked outside her door, she saw nothing. The sound of his footsteps, the smell of his favorite tea faded as soon as she looked for him. She had kicked him out – John was really gone, but yet, he was still here. It was torture because she was starting to realize what she was missing. She'd wanted to forget, but she kept being reminded of him. And so, it was impossible. She couldn't forget. But what was the alternative?

Memories constantly popped into her head uninvited. They weren't even profound memories. They weren't memories of amazing places, of fantastic love making, of people they'd met. No these were simple memories, and some how, they hurt even more than any others ever could. They were memories of John's smile and the way she'd smiled back at him. Memories of their happiness before she'd got it all wrong.

Because Rose had finally realized that she _had_ gotten it all wrong. Being with out him, and alone with her thoughts, had some how made everything clear. John _was_ the Doctor. She didn't know why it had taken her so long to figure that out. She really was a stupid ape … Honestly! He'd been trying to tell her that from the beginning – that he wasn't just a consolation prize. He was her best friend, the one who'd grabbed her hand, the one she'd run with for years, the one who loved her! It was like when the Doctor had regenerated, changing from a daft alien with big ears into a skinny, rude, and not ginger one. He'd changed but he had still been … _himself_. John had just one heart but it was hers and he was still the Doctor. How could she not how realized that before now?

It had to have been because she had been so disappointed. She had torn through the barriers of time and space to get to the Doctor and he'd rejected her (never mind the fact that he'd done it so that she could be happy). And then, just when she'd started to welcome happiness with John, she'd been reminded of that heartbreak and the reason for it. All the issues she'd pushed to the side when the Doctor had left began to resurface, ruining everything, and rather illogically, she had longed for the man who had run away in the first place. She hated him and, because he was unattainable, she wanted him.

She'd forgotten that the Doctor given her _himself_.

John was still the one she had ran with, the one that had made her laugh, the one she had lost.

Except- he was found.

He wasn't lost anymore.

He wasn't unattainable anymore.

John was the Doctor, found and hers.

And he'd given her a chance at happiness - a chance she had ruined.

Was that something she could fix?

Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. All Rose knew was that she needed John. She needed him back – _now_. She was ready to call him, to apologize to him, to beg him to come back. She would talk to him for hours about how she was wrong and how she really needed him – if only he'd come back.

She had her phone in her hand. She was ready to call.

But what if he didn't want her anymore?

What if she'd hurt him too much?

Unbidden, she heard his voice in her head.

_I'll love you for the rest of my life._

She'd been the unfaithful one. He never would be.

She made the decision and pressed call.

* * *

><p>John was alone. Physically and in his thoughts. Such depressing things he thought as he sat at his desk in his hotel room. He'd never expected things to turn out this way. Neither of them had. No one had. Yet, this was how things had turned out. He'd lost the love of his life – of his lives – and he was alone.<p>

John was startled out of his reverie by the shrill ringing of his phone which lay in front of him. He absentmindedly wondered who it was. He wondered, that is, until he saw the name that flashed before him.

_Rose._

She was calling him. After all this time, she was calling him!

_But why?_ He thought as stared at his phone. _Why is she calling me? Was there something wrong? Does she need me to fix something? Or does she want me back? Would it be better just to not take the very large chance that she didn't want me? Would it be better just to ignore her, to save myself from more pain? _

In the end though, he could no more have ignored her call than he could change a fixed point in time. He reached for his mobile and with only a moment of hesitation born of fear, he pushed connect. And he said the first thing that popped into his head – not hello, not hi, not any type of standard greeting.

He said, "Are you alright?"

He asked her if everything was ok, because somehow, he couldn't really believe that she could want him. She had to be calling because something was wrong. Yet even though he thought that, he had answered her call. It didn't matter that he saw heartbreak in his future – if Rose needed him, he was there. He couldn't help it - he was willing pick her up, to save her, to play her fool.

* * *

><p>Rose had planned to explain everything to him when he answered the phone. She was going to tell him that she realized that she had been an idiot. She was going to beg his forgiveness. She was going to say something that might, <em>might<em>, make things better.

But when she heard John's voice on the other end, when she heard him ask her if she was alright, all her thoughts, her plans, went out the window and she began to cry. He wasn't blaming her, he didn't sound annoyed or angry – he just sounded concerned for her. Rose broke down, and all she could manage to say, through her tears was, "Will you come round?"

Maybe everything _would_ be alright.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! Feedback is very much appreciated, so please review!


	5. Be There At The End

**A/N: **Aaaahhh! We're almost done! Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed! I hope you enjoy this! Big thanks to Seduff, who inspired this fic.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who. Why would you think such a thing? Am I as evil as Moffat when it comes to trolling? Is that why you thought I owned Doctor Who? That is not even possible! No one comes close to Moffat when it comes to evil trollness! Oh, I also don't own the song Nobody Sees. I really just don't own anything.

**Nobody Sees**

**_Chapter 4: Be There At The End_  
><strong>

_"Who's gonna watch your back? Who's gonna reel you in? Who'll make surprise attacks? Who's gonna be there at the end?"_

It's amazing how simple things sometimes precipitate the greatest changes. "Will you come round?" was such a simple question and yet it turned Rose's entire life around.

_ She was the one who threw John out_. And since she threw him out, she had to be the one to ask him to come back. The fate of their relationship rested on her shoulders – she had to be the one to offer reconciliation.

That is what "Will you come round?" was. The sign of a change – a second chance. "Will you come round?" meant ...

"I'm sorry."

"I miss you."

"I need you."

"_I love you._"

* * *

><p>It's amazing how the words that aren't spoken are sometimes the ones that are the most important. Rose said, "Will you come round?" but John knew that wasn't what she meant to ask him. Not only did John know that "Will you come round?" meant more than, "Hey, wanna come over?", he also knew that "Will you come round?" wasn't what Rose had meant to say in the first place.<p>

_He knew her._ He knew what the pause before she spoke and the catch in her voice meant. She was trying to tell him one thing, but something else came out. Sure, she still meant that she wanted him to "come round", but she also meant more than that.

When he agreed to "come round", he also meant more than he was saying. That simple yes that he answered with was more than just an affirmative. It meant ...

"I forgive you."

"I want to come back."

"I can't live without you."

"_I love you._"

* * *

><p>They decided to start … simple. Afresh. With a dinner. Rose thought it would be for the best. Dinner – that was …. simple. Easy. They could talk about … life ... over a glass of wine. That would be a good way to start out slow. Nothing heavy yet. Rose didn't want to scare John away. Their relationship was so fragile right now. She didn't want to ruin anything. So. Slow. Definitely starting out slow. Slow … for John. Yep, no jumping into anything hastily.<p>

Rose believed that she wanted to go slow for John. There were two things wrong with that belief.

1) John was_ the Doctor_. He had never taken the slow route his entire life. And that's saying something, since 900 years is a pretty long track record.

2) Since John wasn't one to wait, she was kidding herself if she thought that going slow would make John happy. The moment John heard the apology in Rose's voice, the moment he heard how her tone had changed, the moment he realized that _his_ Rose was back, he wanted to be back with her. He wanted things to go back to the way they used to be. He was ready for it. Rose knew this. But that was the point – _he_ was ready. Rose wanted to go slow because deep down inside she wasn't sure that _she_ was ready. She wasn't sure that she wouldn't mess things up, _again_.

So, she decided to take things easy, especially this first meeting. Good plan.

* * *

><p>So far, things were going well. Dinner had been fantastic (Rose was rather surprisingly, a very good cook.) and he had just made her laugh. There was just one problem. Rose was … quiet. And shy. She was being very … cautious.<p>

John knew about Rose's fears. He knew that she wanted to be absolutely sure of herself before she made a commitment to him. But if she waited to be sure, he would die before he got to hold her hand in that special way again. That was the problem with this human body of his. All of a sudden, he had to pay attention to the time that was passing. Every second that passed meant that he was a second older, a second sicker, a second closer to being dead. Morbid thoughts, it's true. But when he had been pretty much immortal, he hadn't had to worry about pesky things like time passing. He had taken his time in his relationship with Rose.

Well, look at how _that_ turned out. Definitely wasn't taking things slow again. Not only had he fouled up his chances the last time he had done that, but he wanted to spend the rest of his days as one with Rose. He didn't have many days to waste. So, the slow route was out of the question.

"You're scared, aren't you?" John said suddenly. "You don't want things to go wrong again. You want to be sure – to _know_ that we'll be alright."

His statement took Rose off guard. He could tell – she was so surprised she didn't even know how to tell him that he was wrong (even though he wasn't). Her reaction meant that dissembling was out of the window, so she instead just nodded a little bit and took her glass of wine from him, setting it down in front of her. She stared at it, not knowing how to reply.

_Might as well strike while the iron is hot_, John thought.

"Relationships ... are a leap of faith, don't you think?"

Rose looked at him and he could almost see what she was thinking written on her face. _"What? How do you know what I'm- What?!"_ her face said.

"Maybe it's time you jumped," John finished with a small smile.

Rose looked at him terrified. "But what if I mess it up? How do I know I won't ruin everything for us again? What if-"

"Shh … That's what the faith's for. We're the stuff of legends, Rose. We'll make it."

* * *

><p>So, Rose leapt. She decided to trust herself. After all, if John could trust her after what she did to him, did she even have the right not to have faith?<p>

She made the leap and John caught her. Life had been so complicated before, but now, everything was so simple. They belonged together, forever and always. Nothing else mattered.

They were again one and it was a beautiful sight to behold.

* * *

><p>He was on her. He was all around her. He was beautiful. Looking up at John, Rose had no more doubts.<p>

Nothing was hidden anymore. All that she was was there in front of him. Her bare body there for him to take or leave. But she wasn't afraid of rejection. This was right. He had chosen _her_ out of all the women in the universe. She had chosen him. There was no _chance_ of rejection. Of heartbreak. Not anymore.

She offered herself to him and they were lost.

Lost, only to be found in each other.

* * *

><p>He touched her glorious body and shivered as she caressed his chest. Finally. There was no more distance between them. As John kissed Rose, he knew that whatever challenges the universe might now throw at them, they would take them on together. They had passed the test and now nothing could ever break them apart. He would never stop holding her hand.<p>

His Rose. His glorious savior. No longer breaking his heart. No longer breaking her own. With no doubts, she joined with him. As he fell asleep by her side, he felt saved.

Nobody sees how hearts break.

But when two hearts join and become one, it is a sight so glorious, no one can tear their eyes away.

**A/N: **So, they're back together! Yay! Only the epilogue left - I hope you stay tuned! Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!


	6. Epilogue

**A/N: **This epilogue is a thank you to everyone who stuck with this story. Thank you so much!

**Disclaimer: **I own neither Doctor Who or Nobody Sees, the song.

**Nobody Sees**

**_Epilogue_**

_Wow_, Rose thought as she lay back in her- their bed, panting. She wasn't sure she'd ever get used to having him again. And not just the _having him _part, but also the part where they get to wake up next to each other, and the part where he made her breakfast, and the part where they went out to get chips while holding hands. It was all more than she'd thought she'd ever have again. It was glorious.

John looked over at her with a grin that was only _slightly _smug. Well, she felt amazing, so he could look as smug as he wanted. Although, he was breathing rather heavily himself, so maybe she should be the one looking smug.

Looking at her, John's face took on a look that looked guilty. But that couldn't be. What did he have to feel guilty about?

"What is it?" Rose asked.

John shook his head as if he was breaking out of a trance. "Oh, nothing. Sorry. I was just … thinking."

"Thinking? Wait, what were you thinking about?"

John looked down as if he was trying to hide his face from Rose. "What if you doubting us was my fault?"

"WHAT?!" Rose yelled, outraged and completely confused. "That was all my fault! That didn't have to do with you at all! It was all me! What do you even mean by that?!"

Still not looking at Rose, John replied, "I love you. I love this – our life. But I feel like I haven't given you everything. I've just been taking from you and-"

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?!" Rose was absolutely flabbergasted. "You saved me! What are you talking about – just taking from me? You've given me _everything_! What more do you have to give?"

"My name," John whispered before raising up his head and looking at Rose whimsically. "You deserve it. My wife deserves it. Marry me."

Rose had turned her face away, she had been so furious, but when John said, "Marry me," her head turned back quickly to look at him.

John looked into her eyes with his quirky little smile. "What do you think?"

A minute long kiss later, John smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

Rose grinned back at him before pulling him in for another kiss.

And the two time and space travelers found that heaven wasn't located on some far off planet or in strange time, but right there, in their own home, when they were there together.

**A/N: **Please review! Thank you everyone for reading this story! Thank you to Seduff for the inspiration for this. Everyone needs to go watch her video, Nobody Sees, on YouTube. It is amazing! And now, I have completed my first chapter fic. Goodbye all, and thanks!


End file.
